


Just drables

by Isduck



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isduck/pseuds/Isduck
Summary: Just my thoughts on a paper in some sense. No fandom. Just me. If this isnt allowed i will happily delete it.
Kudos: 1





	Just drables

Why does the wind blow if no one is willing to listen to it?

It seems like everyone else can feel the wind blow on their face, and not think "how does the wind blow? Why is it blowing? If i ask it a question will it answer?"

No one seems to ask the trees how long they lived for but i do. No, i dont expect the trees to answer me back, not in a normal sense anyway, but i still ask. I like to make up answers and names for trees, for example my black diamond Crepe Myrtle tree is named susan and the only reason i know how old they are is because i planted them myself.

They're seven and counting

I dont fell like im better than anyone, or that my constant talking to trees "brings me closer to nature" or anything. My tree talking and wind talking doesn't mean im some messiah or anything like that

I just dont like the stares.


End file.
